The present invention is relates generally to seating cushions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cushion that may be extended or collapsed to accommodate operators of different body sizes.
It is desirable in the cushion art, particularly vehicle seating cushions, to provide a cushion that is adjustable to conform with the particular size of the occupant. It is also desirable to have a seat of a shape and size that is comfortable to that particular user. For example, taller persons often prefer to have a backrest that is longer to accommodate the longer trunk of their body. Further, a longer seat is desired to conform with their longer legs. On the other hand, shorter persons may find such a longer and higher seat uncomfortable. Alternatively, a person may desire a longer seat yet prefer a lower backrest and vice versa. Thus, there is a need for adjustable seat and backrest cushions that may be easily, simply and quickly adjusted as well as being comfortable and aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
To solve this problem, it is known in the art to employ individual cushion members where the distance between such members is varied to adjust the overall length of the entire cushion. These elements are often upholstered and arranged transversely relative to one another along the longitudinal length of the seat or backrest. It is also known in the art to string together a series of upholstered elements. In such a cushion, individual elements are serially strung together with connective material disposed therebetween. For Example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,347; 4,247,348; 4,264,386; 4,287,143; 4,559,094; and 4,459,704 disclose an apparatus and method of manufacture for the construction of cloth covered cushion articles or forming of cloth as an upholstery for cushioned articles.
The foregoing prior art adjustable seat cushions provide extendibility and collapsibility to conform the seat cushion to the desired size, however they have undesirable drawbacks. The known prior art extendable seat cushions require multiple pieces of cushion elements which must be connected to one another. This requires extensive cutting and sewing of parts which complicates manufacture. In certain prior art extendable cushions that have cushion elements that are merely separated from one another to increase the overall length of the cushion, undesirable gaps will result.
Not only is the manufacture involved and the aesthetics unpleasing, prior art cushions require complex mechanical elements to enable the operator to extend or collapse the seat. For example, elastic strips and elaborate tensioning elements may be required to move the individual elements and then maintain them in their desired position.